Hermione Malfoy
by LondonsLegend
Summary: Hermione discovers a secret that will change her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Malfoy

Prologue  
0909090909090909 (this is how I separate chapter from authors notes)  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called up the stairs. "Your father and I need to talk to you!"  
  
Upstairs, a door opened up, and the sound of feet could be heard from overhead. Hermione was soon standing at the top of the stairs, peering down at her mother with confusion.  
  
"Mum," Hermione said, placing a hand on her hip. "Is this something that can wait until later?"  
  
"No, Hermione," Mrs. Granger responded, narrowing her eyes at her, now, 17- year-old daughter, who, in about a month, was going to board the Hogwarts Express for her last year of Howarts. "It's very important," her mother continued, nodding.  
  
Hermione sighed, taking her hand off of her hip, started walking down the stairs. Her mother placed a hand on her back and led her into the living room. Once in the living room, Hermione saw her father, who was sitting on a black, leather couch, his hands clasped together, shaking.  
  
Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down as her mother walked over to her father, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" Hermione asked briskly, once she had sat down.  
  
"We're sorry, Hermione," her mother started, her eyes looking sympathetic.  
  
Hermione was confused. Her brows furrowed and her face grew pale. 'What are they talking about?'  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, her voice horse with nervousness.  
  
"Hermione," Mr. Granger took a deep breath, sighing. "I'm not your father?" Tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her face paling even more and her voice wavering.  
  
"I'm not your father," he repeated.  
  
"No. No! This can't be possible," Hermione cried, looking down at the floor, trying to see how she could have missed this piece of information or how this could be possible. "You said you were there when I was born! You always said I was your daughter! I've been with both of you all of my life! How can this be?!" Hermione's became hysterical, as her eyes were trying so hard to see the truth in her parent's eyes.  
  
"We're sorry we didn't tell you," Mrs. Granger said, her eyes gleaming with fresh tears. "A few years before you were born, I met up with Lucius Malfoy, and we were soon dating," she started. "Everything was great, until I met Troy," Mrs. Granger said, motioning to Mr. Granger, "Lucius's brother.  
  
"When I met him, he knew I was pregnant with, and with Lucius's baby, but he didn't mind. And after I found out that Lucius was cheating on me with Narcissa Malfoy, and she was pregnant as well, I ran to your Troy. I knew that I could trust him. We soon fell in love, but when Lucius found out, he got angry, and tried to kill us. We had to leave our homes and the world of magic behind. Hermione, Lucius Malfoy is your real father."  
  
There was silence for a moment, before she continued.  
  
"Your real name is Hermione Malfoy."  
0909090909090909  
A/N: So, how did you like that chapter? I know, it was really short, but because it's only the prologue, all the rest will be longer. Promise. Thanx for reading, and please review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone. Because I don't have much to say at the moment, I'll just get right to my thanks. Thanks to the following for reviewing: Heather68, and Eve (Suicidl) who pointed out that I made a mistake in my grammar in the last chapter, which I did. And now:  
  
Hermione Malfoy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hermione sat in the Hogwarts Express, fingering her Head Girl badge, which sat on the tops of her knees. All she could think about was what would happen when and if she told Draco about them being half sister and brother. After a while, there was a knock at the compartment door.  
  
"Come in!" Hermione called, turning her head to see who it was.  
  
The door slid open to reveal a very relieved looking Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
"There you are!" Ron said triumphantly as the boys walked into the compartment. "We thought you have missed the train or something."  
  
Harry and Ron closed the door, sitting down across from Hermione.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said, looking back down at her Head Girl badge.  
  
Harry followed her gaze, noticing she was looking at her badge.  
  
"Congratulations, again!" Harry said. "About making head girl, I mean."  
  
"So, who's Head Boy?" Ron asked, leaning back on the cushioned bench to get more comfortable.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Draco Malfoy," Hermione answered, taking her gaze off of her badge to look at her friends.  
  
"Obviously," Harry said glumly to Hermione. "Did you have to ask?" he asked Ron cocking an eyebrow to the side.  
  
Ron shrugged. "You never know. It could have been Neville Longbottom for all we knew. You know what kind of things Dumbledore thinks of, no offence, Hermione."  
  
"None taken," Hermione replied.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, look serious.  
  
"Umm, just some stuff," Hermione answered. "Nothing for you two to worry about."  
  
'Yet,' she added in her head.  
  
"You sure? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, that's quite alright, Dr. Phil," Hermione answered, smiling.  
  
Harry smiled as well at this comment, but Ron looked baffled.  
  
"Who is Dr. Phil?" he asked, confused.  
  
"It's a muggle thing," Hermione and Harry replied in union.  
  
"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked the two of them.  
  
"It was alright," Ron answered. "We did go to visit Fred and George. They have already made their new Joke Shop. It's wicked, it is!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "I'll make sure to check it out soon! What about you, Harry?" Hermione turned to look at Harry, who immediately looked down, the expression on his face reading embarrassment.  
  
"I'm kind of ashamed of it," Harry replied, truthfully.  
  
"Why? What happened?" asked Hermione, curiously looking forward.  
  
"Well," Harry said slowly, contemplating on whether or not to tell them. "I went through I mind depression."  
  
"What!?" Hermione yelled, shocked.  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged stunned expressions.  
  
"Yeah. I was really upset about Sirius and everything," Harry continued. "Aunt Petunia made me take anti-depressants. She said she didn't want me scarring the neighbors more than I usually did."  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell us before, Mate?! You could have send Hedwig or something!" Ron said.  
  
"I didn't know how, for one thing! I was afraid at what you would think of me," Harry said. "Also, I guess I felt too upset to write. I spent more days locking myself in my room, though it didn't mind the Dursley's very much."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry!" Hermione said, sympathetically. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Pretty much," Harry answered with a smile; a twinkle in his eyes as he looked up at her. "But thanks."  
  
It was silence for a moment, before Ron spoke up.  
  
"So, what happened with you this summer, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Hermione, surprised at the sudden change of topic, quickly replied, "Nothing much. You know, same old, same old."  
  
"Nothing exciting at all?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nope."

0909090909090909

Hermione starred down at her plate full of food, pushing things around with her fork. Nearby, her friends all talked of summer, the sorting ceremony, and what not, but Hermione wasn't in much of a mood to talk. The only thing she could think of was Draco Malfoy.  
  
She could hardly believe that Draco Malfoy, the could-for-nothing Pureblood, was her brother. She so desperately wondered whether he knew of this relation, or not.  
  
'Probably not,' she thought to herself. 'Otherwise, he wouldn't call me a Mudblood all the time. He would know it wasn't true.'  
  
She also wondered if it would be a good idea to tell him. Her parents (she still considered the Grangers her parents) had told her not to, in the occasion that Draco would, in fact, tell Lucius of the Grangers whereabouts, or that Hermione, the girl he had tormented for six years was, in fact, his sister.  
  
But, didn't he have the right to know? I mean, he was her brother for God's sake. And what if he didn't tell. They could have a great relationship that neither one was given the change to have before, until now.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright? You haven't touched your dinner," Ron said, butting in on her thoughts.  
  
"I'm fine, Ron. Just not that hungry," she replied.  
  
"Are you ill or something? We can take you to Madame Pomfrey if you want," Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, a smile crossing her face. "I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit tired."  
  
"If you're sure," Harry said, going back to a conversation he was having with Shamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas about Quiddich.  
  
'Is it just me," Hermione thought, 'or is Harry and Ron being a bit over protective, typically Harry?'  
  
After a while, the food disappeared, and Dumbledore rose from the Head Table.  
  
"Student, will be brought back to their House by the Prefects. Heads, I would like to meet you in my office. Thank you."  
  
With that, all the students started to get up from their tables, all following the Prefects.  
  
Draco and Hermione quickly made their way to Dumbledore's office, standing outside the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Evening, Mudblood," Draco rudely greeted her.  
  
"Enough of that, Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore disciplined him as the stone gargoyle jumped aside as Dumbledore strode out of his office, emerald robes swishing behind him.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continued. "I'd think it was time I showed you to your new rooms."  
  
They started walking towards the sixth floor, and all the while, Dumbledore explained things to them.  
  
"You will be sharing a Common Room together on the sixth floor. There are two rooms off of your Common Room. Those are your bedrooms. One door is labeled with an 'H' and the other, with a 'D'. I should not think the need to explain what the letters stand for.  
  
"Now," he continued, "every Friday we will be meeting in my office at 8:00 p.m., to discuss affairs and such, but for now, until this Friday, I will leave you to settle in."  
  
By now, they had already reached the entrance to their Common Room, which was, yet, another portrait of Professor Dippit, the previous Headmaster, enjoying a cup of tea in, what looked to be, a library or study of some sort.  
  
"Password?" Dippit asked, taking another gentile sip of his tea.  
  
"Fiddle Faddle," Dumbledore replied to the portrait.  
  
He then he turned to see Hermione and Draco's surprised faces.  
  
"Sorry, I took the liberty of thinking up a password for you two. Ahh," he sighed. "Fiddle Faddle. Another great candy created by the wonderful muggles. Ta ta, now!" and with that, he walked off.  
  
Draco turned towards the entrance and started to enter, when he realized that Hermione wasn't following. He turned around and saw Hermione standing there, staring at the floor, caught in thought.  
  
"Granger, aren't you coming?" Draco asked coldly, snapping her out of her thought.  
  
"It seems Dumbledore's words had a breathtaking affect on you," she said sarcastically. "Not calling me a Mudblood anymore are we?"  
  
"Don't waste your breath, Granger. Just answer the question."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. I just remembered. I need to inform Dumbledore of something."  
  
"Whatever," Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes, before entering through the portrait as Hermione raced off after the Headmaster.  
  
"Professor!" Hermione shouted as she ran down the hall.  
  
Halfway to his office, she turned a corner, and smacked right into him.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," she mumbled when they had both recovered.  
  
"Quite alright, Ms. Granger. Did you need anything?" the Headmaster asked her.  
  
"Only a moment of your time, sir. You see, I have something I think I should tell you. Umm...this summer," Hermione said slowly," my parents told me the truth."  
  
She was hoping that he would get the hints that she was trying to put into her sentence, but it was obvious that he did not.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"That Lucius Malfoy is my real father...and that Draco Malfoy is my...half brother."  
  
Maybe she was kind of hoping that she would be mistaken, so she said this information a bit slower then usual.  
  
"Yes, I knew that long ago. I guess that is part of the reason I made you and Draco both the Heads, not that you both did not earn the position, of course," he added quickly.  
  
"But, Professor, what am I supposed to do? If he doesn't already know, I don't know if I should, just, not tell him. He deserves to know the truth as well. Does he already know?!" Hermione asked him frantically, almost fearful.  
  
"No, Ms. Granger. I do not believe he does," Dumbledore replied, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. But, as you know, telling him could be more like telling his father. It could put both you and your family in danger."  
  
"I know," Hermione replied glumly, looking down.  
  
"Well, then, I'll leave you to make your own decisions. Good night, Ms. Granger."  
  
"Good night, Professor, and both of them walked away, Dumbledore for his office and Hermione towards her new room. 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, everyone. Thanks for coming back and reading the second chapter. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: Evie, Heather68, Josh, And now, Chapter 2!  
  
....................  
  
Hermione Malfoy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermione walked back to her Common Room, mumbled the password (Fiddle Faddle), and walked inside, and saw her, for the first time, her new home for the rest of the year.  
  
When she walked in and looked up, she was stunned. Book shelves encircled almost all of walls throughout the whole Common Room. In one corner, there was a fairly big fire place, where, in front of it, sat two, soft-looking chairs. One red and gold, the other green and silver.  
  
In another part of the Common Room sat a green and silver couch adjacent to a red and gold couch. And in other various parts of the room, were tables with a chair or two at each one.  
  
The room was stunning. She was amazed at how Dumbledore could provide such luxuries for his two head students. It also made her wonder how Dumbledore's living and sleeping quarters looked.  
  
At the moment, a loud booming came from Draco's room, or hat she assumed was Draco's room because of the golden 'D' on it.  
  
It sounded like music, 'but that couldn't be' she thought to herself. But when she heard words in the essence of the noise, she quickly ran to his door and started to rapidly bang on it.  
  
"Draco!" she yelled, her fist smacking the door with great force.  
  
After a while of banging, the door opened, revealing a very ruffle-headed Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco snarled, glaring daggers at her.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" Hermione asked, trying to pear around the side of his shoulder, but didn't see anything. "Smothering a Hippogriff?" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm listening to music, Granger," Draco replied. "You do know what music is, don't you? You 'are' a Mudblood."  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Of course I know what music is, you halfwit. I'm just wondering how you're able to play any while we're at Hogwarts! Muggle items and most electronic items don't work on Hogwarts grounds!"  
  
"Dumbledore left me a note next to a stereo in my room. It said that he bewitched them for us as long was we provided our own music. There's probably one in your room, as well!"  
  
"And you brought your own, knowing that there would be a stereo here?" Hermione guessed, unconvinced at what Draco was saying.  
  
"No! Of course I didn't know ahead of time, you rutty mudblood. I'm not physic. I always bring a CD with me to school. You never know when you'll find an enchanted CD player or whatever. Now," he said, getting in position to close the door, "could I please listen to my music in peace?!"  
  
"God, your such a prat!" Hermione huffed, turning around.  
  
Behind her, Draco's bedroom door slammed shut.  
  
Hermione quickly got over herself and marched to her room, closing the door behind her. That's when she looked around and really realized that she was in her new room. She looked around, loving what she saw. There, in the corner, was a queen-sized four-poster bed, red and gold curtains hanging from it. The coverlet was a red and gold pattern with a giant 'G' on it, which made her unsure if it was meant to mean Gryffindor, or Granger, but Gryffindor was her best guess.  
  
Over the windows hung blood red curtains, and in the corner, sat a beautiful, oak wardrobe. Next to the wardrobe was a door with the words 'Bathroom' on it. On the opposite side of the wall sat a desk and chair, and on top of the desk, was, in fact, a bewitched muggle stereo. She walked over to it, picking up a parchment note that sat on top of it, the writing in Dumbledore's handwriting.  
  
She smiled as she picked up the note, which read: Mr. Granger, I have decided to give you and Mr. Malfoy each a bewitched stereo. I find it very comforting to listen to music while I work. Yours truly, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'How sweet,' Hermione thought to herself as she unpacked her clothes from her trunk into her wardrobe.  
  
That night, before laying her head down on her pillow and falling into a deep sleep, with the aid of Harry's owl Hedwig, she wrote a note to her parents, asking them to send Hedwig back with all of her CDs.  
  
....................  
  
The next morning, Hermione got up and got ready as quickly as possible to avoid Draco's taunting. She hurriedly walked down to the Great Hall, taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Ron and Harry to show up.  
  
After about ten minutes, Ron and Harry finally showed up with Ginny, Dean Thomas, Shamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, and a whole bunch of other Gryffindors.  
  
"Mione! Mione! Mione!" Ginny squealed rather loudly, as well as very fast.  
  
"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione said imitating her freckled friend. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Well," Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione, "I didn't get a chance to really talk to you yesterday. So, how was your summer?"  
  
"You know," Ron answered for her. "Same old, same old!"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny snapped at her brother. "Did it look like I was talking to you?"  
  
"Actually, Ginny, Ron's right. Nothing much happened during my summer," Hermione said.  
  
Hermione started to feel uncomfortable. She didn't really want to have this conversation again, so, she look down at the watch on her left wrist, pretending to be in a hurry.  
  
"Oh, sorry, guys, got to go," she said impatiently, standing up from the table. "I've got some stuff to finish before classes start."  
  
"You didn't even wait long enough to get your schedule!" Harry protested, stopping her on her way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Could you bring it to me, Harry?" Hermione begged.  
  
"Ummm..." Harry started to protest, but Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I'm on the 4th floor; the entrance is behind a portrait of Professor Dippit, sipping tea. The password is..." she leaned in to whisper 'Fiddle Faddle' into his ear, and as she did so, her breath passed over Harry's neck and face, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
With that, she quickly raced out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Dean when Hermione wasn't in earshot.  
  
"Dun' know!" Harry admitted, taking a seat at the table with all of his other friends.  
  
"So..." Ron said, a sly grin spreading over his lips. "What's the password?"  
  
"What she whispered into my ear," Harry said, scooping some eggs onto his plate.  
  
"Which is..." Ron asked, waving his hand in an impatient notion.  
  
"The password!" Harry said, scooping some eggs onto his fork and placing the for into his mouth.  
  
"Harry!" Ron wined, annoyed. "What's the password?"  
  
"What she whispered in my ear, Ronald!"  
  
"Obviously, but really, what is the password?"  
  
"Mate, passwords are supposed to be confidential!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you need me to spell it out for you?!"  
  
....................  
  
Hermione ran up to her room and mumbled the password before entering. Once inside, she stopped. Professor Dumbledore was in the Common Room, standing next to their fireplace, silently talking to Draco; sympathetically on the young mans shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Draco," Dumbledore said, as Draco hung his head in depression. "Maybe Miss Granger can help you feel better, fore I've seen that she has just entered. Miss Granger," Dumbledore addressed her, "how much did you hear?"  
  
"Nothing really, Professor," Hermione replied. "Only that you were really sorry about something."  
  
She looked down at Draco's hands, noticing a note clenched in one of his fists.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore said. "Maybe Draco would like to explain things to you. Draco you are dismissed from all classes for the rest of the day. Hermione, you may attend classes when you feel the need to, but at the latest, tomorrow morning. Good day," and with that, he left.  
  
After Dumbledore left, Draco stayed in the same place, head down, note in hand.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked softly, cautiously stepping towards him. "I-Is everything alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Granger," Draco said sarcastically, sadness in his voice. "Everything is just peachy!"  
  
Draco turned to her, his face red and tearstained; his hands were shaking.  
  
"Draco? What's the matter?" Hermione asked, running up to him, resisting the urge to hug him.  
  
"You really want to know?" Draco asked, thrusting the letter at her. "Here. Read it!"  
  
Hermione cautiously took the letter from him, unfolded it, and began to read.  
  
"Dearest Draco," the letter read, tear drops littering the page. "I really don't want to have to write this, but I feel I have to choice. Lucius has killed every single member of our family (except for you and me), with the help of his fellow Death Eaters, and you may not believe it, bit it's true. And now, my son, he is after me, and I would rather die at my own hands the Lucius Malfoy's hands, so, I have decided to kill myself. Please, stay away from your father. I don't want you to suffer the same fate. Love always, even in death, your mother, Narcissa."  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked after she was finished reading the letter. "This isn't real, is it?"  
  
"'Course it's real! You're looking at it and you're holding it. Dumbledore came here to give it to me. He said that he was her body and everything. She was dead to the world!"  
  
More tears started to pour from Draco's eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione walked forward a step, and placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. As she did so, Draco crumpled into a heap on the floor, next to her feet. Hermione slowly bent down to the floor, her hand making small, comforting, circular motions on Draco's back. But all he did was cry, his shoulders heaving.  
  
"It could be a fake, Draco," Hermione insisted, on the verge of tears.  
  
"It could," Draco said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But she's still dead, along with everyone else."  
  
Draco sat there and cried, as Hermione pat his back, insistent on making him feel better. After about ten minutes, Draco's shoulders stop heaving. He lifted his head up and looked at Hermione.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked Hermione, his voice quivering.  
  
"Well, I know it's not saying much, but you have your father," Hermione answered, taking her hand off of his back.  
  
"Yeah, like I really want that Bastard around!" Draco scoffed.  
  
"Well, you have friends that care about you," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I don't have any friends," Draco said, shaking his head. "All the rest of the Slytherins only pretend to be my friends because of what position Lucius is in."  
  
"Well," Hermione paused for a moment before continuing, "You have me."  
  
Draco looked up at her, their eyes locking together. He nodded slightly as a smile spread onto his lips. "Thanks."  
  
Hermione nodded, and together they sat there, just thinking.  
  
....................  
  
A/N: So, how was that for you? Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sooo sorry about not updating. I truly feel really bad about it. And you want know something really bad? I had this all written down and everything 2 weeks ago. I just didn't have it typed until today. SORRY! I feel so bad about it. I put it off to work on other stuff, like my other fics, my job, my family (a lot of ill people), high school shit, just simultaneous crap. I'm sorry. Well, here's the next chapter of Hermione Malfoy. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: tropicalapple, Suicidl, Storywritter10791, Mabel, babigyrl122, Black Garnet, cindy, icriedwhenseriusdied, Yokai Cesia and Chi, Aria-wolfstar, and me (this person is not me, LondonsLegend. It is another person, just to let you know). I would also like to thank everyone for being so patient with me. Love Y'all! LondonsLegend

Hermione Malfoy

Chapter 3

..........

Hermione hurried down to Greenhouse 3 with only 20 minutes left in the class. When she opened the door, everyone was looking at her. She quickly walked over to Professor Sprout and handed her a pass from Dumbledore, and then took her place between Harry and Ron.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had some, um...Head Girl duties to attend to with Professor Dumbledore. Um...I don't mean to be rude, but do you have my schedule?"

"Oh...yeah!" Harry said, wiping his hands off on his dirty apron and reaching in his pocket, revealing a folded piece of paper. "Sorry, I didn't have time to give it to you."

"That's alright," Hermione smiled, gently taking the paper out of Harry's hand and unfolding it. Hermione scanned the paper and then put it back in her pocket, smirking. "So," she continued quietly so as not to attract attention to herself so much. "I missed Double Potions, did I?"

"Hmmm," Harry replied, smiling.

"I hope you guys took good notes," Hermione said, starting the project that Professor Sprout was assigning.

Harry looked at her. "Hermione, don't you dare!" Harry warned her.

"Well," she said, "You guys don't tend to pay attention during Po..."

"What's he buggin' about, Harry?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione.

"She doesn't think our notes are 'good enough'," Harry said, laughing.

"Uh, Mione!" Ron wined.

"Well, like I was 'trying' to tell Harry, you guys don't tend to pay too much attention duri..."

"Mione, no one will ever be able to take notes in class as well as you do. You know that. Get over it," Ron said.

"Harry," Hermione wined, turning to him.

"Actually, I agree with Ron."

"'Well' then," Hermione said, as they all continued with their project.

"You know, Harry?" Ron said as he worked on his project. "She is 'just' to easy."

"Hey!" Hermione said, and they all cracked-up, laughing.

....................

After the 'incident' that took place in the Common Room between Draco and Hermione, the two grew a bit closer, though they did end up not talking for a while, scared about their new 'relationship'. But after the torment of many unuttered words the silence was broken one night, and secrets from the past were spilt.

"Granger, I'm tired of this...this not saying anything to each other thing," Draco said one evening after dinner, when he and Hermione were separately working on homework at different tables in the Common Room they shared.

Hermione turned to look at him and quickly replied, "So am I," and sighed.

Draco nodded.

"If you really want to know, I have no real clue as to why we stopped talking to each other in the first place," Hermione concluded.

Draco nodded again.

"Look, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I can hardly imagine what you've been going through, you know, which your mother and everything, so...are you alright?"

Draco looked up from his gaze on the ground, and locked eyes with her. He slowly stood up and walked over to her, sitting down in the chair across from her.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she gulped, scared of what crude comment Draco might say.

"Can we call each other by our first names?" he asked her.

This greatly surprised her, but yet, she was happy with this unexpected question.

"Sure, Mal...Draco," she replied, smiling. She liked the feeling of the name on her tongue.

"Good," Draco replied, smiling.

They sat in silence again.

"I'm alright, I guess," Draco said, breaking the silence.

Hermione looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, I'm a Malfoy. I'm not really allowed to show any emotion."

"That's not true, Draco," Hermione protested. "Everyone has the right to show their emotions."

"But not Malfoys, Hermione! It's part of being a Malfoy; living up to the family name, and so far, I'm not doing a very good job of it."

"If being a Malfoy prevent you from living you're real life, and being who you really are, than stop!"

"Huh?"

"Stop being a Malfoy! Be you!"

"I can't do that, Mione. You don't understand!"

"How don't I understand?"

"Cause you aren't one!"

'That's what you think,' Hermione thought to herself.

"Have you ever tried?" Hermione asked.

"Tried what?!" Draco snarled.

Okay, so he hadn't fully grown out of his ways. He was still more tame than before.

"To cry? To show emotion? To be who you really are and who you really want to be?" Hermione asked gently.

He paused for a moment before speaking. "Once," Draco said, and he continued to tell her stories about his childhood, and she hers.

From then on, they had a strong bond; one that, not even Lord Voldemort, could break.

....................

"Lucius, come here!" a dark voice drawled from within the shadows of his chamber.

"Yes, Master?" Lucius said, gracefully walking toward the dark creature and bowing low. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Lucius Malfoy," the cold voice said silkily. "My most 'faithful' assistant. What would you think of Zambini's son, Blaise, as my heir?" he asked, smirking.

Lucius was a bit taken back by this question, but quickly regained his composure. "Ummm, yes Master, young Zambini would make a...umm, great heir."

"You're lying!" the voice accused. "What is your 'real' opinion?"

Lucius hesitated. "Well, to tell you the truth, Master, Lucius said, the words wavering as he spoke. "I really don't think Zambini would make a suitable heir for 'you' My Lord," he finished, bowing again.

"Good," the voice said slowly, and Lucius could see his masters decaying teeth for a hideous smile. "Good. That's exactly what I thought. That is why I have chosen you're son, Draco, as my heir, Lucius."

"I 'strongly' agree, My Lord,' Lucius said, grinning devilishly.

"Of 'course you do!" the voice spat at him.

Lucius flinched and quickly took a step back. He was scared of angering his Master. It wasn't pretty.

"Now," continued the voice, "go and inform your son of his position as my heir. He should be grateful."

"Yes Master. He will definitely be grateful!"

"And Lucius, do you still have the blood?"

Lucius gulped before speaking. "Yes, Master. My wife and family's blood is being prepared for the ceremony at this very moment."

The shadow smiled again. "Good. You may leave me now!"

"Yes. And again, thank you for your 'generous' decision," the dark figure nodded, "My Lord Voldemort," and with that, Lucius turned around, and left Lord Voldemort's chambers.

....................

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry this was so late, but I do hope that you liked it. Thanks sooo much for reading! Please review!


	5. ALERT! IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers,

I am saddened to inform you that I will be taking off this fic from , as well as 'The First Cut is the Deepest'. I will most likely end up taking them off by the end of October or beginning of November.

The problem is, other than a really bad case of writers block, and though I love to write, I am a very bad writer. I just write whatever comes to mind, and though that isn't always a bad thing, in my case, it's pretty bad, and I end up not being able to finish the story, and I can't stress enough that I hate that.

I have a goal, and I guess that is why I may be removing the stories. My goal is to write as best to my ability, and learn how to write better along the way, 'cuz I 'know' these fics aren't the best I can do. Besides, they aren't going anywhere.

If any body thinks that they 'are' going somewhere and would like to have the rights to them, please e-mail me at , or you can AIM me at avpDansGirlESS. Then we'll talk. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for my stories, or comments for my stories, as well as this notice, please e-mail me at the following address above, or AIM me at the address above, as well. My two other fics (Malfoy, The Weather Report, and How To Fix A Relationship) will NOT, I repeat NOT be removed for the purpose of, one is already done, and the other, well, I like my idea for it, so, blah!

I'm sorry to everyone who was looking forward to reading the rest of the stories, but please don't go away, because I am in the middle of writing an awesome story right now that I am planning on having all these people (great writers, they are. Friends of mine, as well) beta-read and stuff, so, it'll be really wicked! I think I have already finished the draft for it, so, yay me! I think it will be the best yet!

Love y'all,

LondonsLegend / Dan's Mandy / Mandy

e-mail address: 

AIM: avpDansGirlESS


End file.
